Le Rouge est AmourBY:SilverKaiba
by JustFics
Summary: Shizuka Kuroní, ya llevabas todo un años desde que entraste en el Sweet Amoris; en el cual conociste a muchos chicos, tales como Nathaniel, Kentin, Lysandro, Armín… entre muchos otros chicos más que conociste, con todos mantenías una linda relación… pero uno de esos chicos, quisieras o no, te volvía completamente loca... Y... ¿Qué crees qué pasaría sí...? Aquel chico, se te confesa


Todos los personajes son de ChinoMiko (excepto Shizuka Kuroní), derechos reservados a ChinoMiko

* * *

Tú, Shizuka Kuroní, ya llevabas todo un años desde que entraste en el Sweet Amoris; en el cual conociste a muchos chicos, tales como Nathaniel, Kentin, Lysandro, Armín… entre muchos otros chicos más que conociste, con todos mantenías una linda relación… pero uno de esos chicos, quisieras o no, te volvía completamente loca.

* * *

Llevabas una muy linda relación con él, pero no lo suficiente como para que él te amara –o al menos eso creías-.

En estos últimos días Castiel se te acercaba más, se comportaba diferente contigo de a como siempre lo hacía, trataba de buscarte así fuese teniendo que interrumpirte a media tarea. Te parecía extraño este comportamiento de Castiel, pero de igual forma no podías negarte a él, puesto que tenerlo cerca te gustaba mucho.

Ese día fue una gran sorpresa, Castiel te invitó a su casa después del colegio –como por la tarde noche-, al principio dudaste un poco, pero si un hubiese sido porque el mismo te garantizo que no sería una broma decidiste ir.

Eran las 18:30 pm, la hora en la que te había dicho Castiel que lo fueses a ver a su casa, justo en esos momentos acababas de tocar el timbre del departamento de este.

-Ah, veo que ya estás aquí-dijo Castiel al abrir la puerta, estaba vestido como siempre, solo que sin su chaqueta-pasa-

Sin decir nada más, entraste a su departamento; lo miraste como por 15 segundos hasta que te interrumpió Castiel

-Siéntate-dijo el pelirrojo posando su cara frente a la tuya, lo cual te asustó un poco

-De-de acuerdo-dijiste suavemente mientras te sentabas en el sofá que estaba al lado tuyo, para después sentarse Castiel frente a ti

-Shizuka…-dijo Castiel mientras te miraba fijamente-…te dije que vinieras porque quería decirte algo…-

-¿Y qué es?-preguntaste sin darle más rodeos al asunto

-Es que… bueno… yo…-dijo Castiel empezando a titubear. Tu esperabas a que te dijese lo que quería pero él no paraba de balbucear ni titubear-Shizuka… quería decirte que…-dijo Castiel y tomó tus manos entre las suyas

-Castiel… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-le dijiste al ojos grisáceos mientras te sonrojabas

-Desde que llegaste te he visto algo intranquila, y ahora que tengo un momento privado contigo te sonrojas a una velocidad inhumana… ¿tanto te preocupa estar a solas conmigo?-dijo Castiel y quitó una de sus manos de las tuyas para acariciarte la mejilla, dándote una de sus sonrisas de siempre

-¡No te hagas el tonto!-le contestaste rápidamente y algo sorprendida, y luego le quitaste su mano de tu mejilla-¡No estoy aquí más que por decisión tuya!-dijiste mientras te apartabas un poco de Castiel

-Tranquila-dijo Castiel tomando nuevamente tus manos entre las suyas-¿Sabes? Desde que llegaste al Amoris te he considerado como un ángel… uno al cual vigilar, así que te he visto un poco más de cerca, y me di cuenta de que tienes la capacidad de hacerme reír y celarme al mismo tiempo con todo lo que haces, y me he dado cuenta de que no soy el único chico que está tras de ti, y te lo dejaré en claro de una vez… Tu eres solo mía y ya, de nadie más, solo mía-

-Castiel…-dijiste y lentamente soltaste tus manos de las de él-…No es por nada pero, no te creo-

-¿Pero por qué?-exclamó Castiel sumamente sorprendido

-Castiel, con todo respeto… ¡Tú eres le chico que ha jugado con más de una chica a la vez!-le dijiste sumamente molesta-¡Y yo no pienso ser tu juguete! Desde que Debrah te dejó… te la haz pasado con amoríos por doquier… y perdóname si estoy equivocada, pero yo no quiero ser tú nuevo amorío…-

-Así que… ¿Crees que estoy jugando?-dijo Castiel seriamente-¿Qué te parece si… te demuestro que no lo hago?-

-No hay forma alguna de que lo hagas-le contestaste mientras te cruzabas de brazos y mirabas a otro lado

-¿Estás segura?-dijo Castiel suavemente y sin darte oportunidad de responderle, ya se había abalanzado sobre ti, y te besaba pasionalmente

El beso era bastante feroz y con pasión, te empezaste a dejar llevar por el placer que Castiel te estaba dando, sin siquiera poner resistencia. Castiel rompió el beso por la necesidad de tomar aire que se hacía presente.

-Ahora, ¿te queda duda alguna de que si juego contigo?-

-Castiel… yo…-empezaron los tartamudeos, ahora estabas completamente sonrojada

Castiel ya no aguantaba más, empezó a besarte desenfrenadamente, sin pedir permiso; se abalanzó sobre ti y comenzó a besarte, te recostó en el sofá y empezó a lamer tus labios, pidiendo la entrada a tu boca.

Negarse quedó en el olvido, simplemente te dejaste llevar por todo lo que sentías, dejaste que tus sentimientos tomasen el control. Cuando le diste la oportunidad de entrar, él no la desperdició, simplemente metió su lengua y buscó la tuya para juntarlas en una danza.

Mientras te besaba, Castiel escurría sus manos hasta tus pechos, donde cuando los tuvo en manos, no dudó en apretarlos.

-Desnúdate para mí-fue lo único que dijo Castiel después de terminar el beso

Sin reprochar buscaste como acomodarte en el sofá, y lentamente te quitaste la blusa que trías puesta ese día, dejando al descubierto tus –nada pequeños- pechos.

-Creo que mereces una disculpa…-dijo Castiel sonrojado-por eso de… "tabla de planchar" –(n/a: Ni Shizuka Kuroní se salva de esa XD)-… pero es porque siempre usas ese tipo de ropa, y casi no se te ven-

-Castiel…-

Castiel empezó a jugar con el segurito del sostén hasta que lo desabrochó, para contemplar tus pechos en esplendor. Sin darle vueltas al asunto, el pelirrojo comenzó a besarte en los pechos, a lo cual tú empezaste a gemir sin control, haciéndole perder a Castiel lo último en autocontrol que le quedaba.

El pelirrojo se separó de ti y se empezó a quitar la camisa, dejándose en cueros el torso. Inmediatamente cuando lo viste no lo evitaste y te sonrojaste, lo cual le hizo formar una sonrisa al de ojos grisáceos.

-Me fascina verte sonrojada… ¿Sabías?-dicho esto Castiel tomó entre su boca uno de tus pezones y entre su mano tu otro pecho, mordiendo tu pezón y masajeando tu pecho

-Castiel…- susurraste y comenzaste a darle un masaje en la espalda al pelirrojo-...me excita sentir tus labios en mis pezones… -soltaste un gemido

Castiel respiraba sobre tu pezón erecto, haciendo que te dieran pequeños escalofríos

-Castiel… me haces cosquillas…-

-Tranquila…-te susurró Castiel dejando de lado tus pechos, para subir a tu cara y plantarte unos besos

Tu pasabas tus manos por la cabeza, cuello y espalda de Castiel, hasta que lo obligaste a acostarse totalmente sobre ti, para besarse, ambos se acariciaban los rostros hasta que se les acabo el aire

-Vaya que si sabes cómo…-dijo Castiel pero fue interrumpido por un beso tuyo , el cual transformaron en un besuqueo nuevamente-seguiré con mi trabajo… tu tranquila…-dijo Castiel y regreso su cara a la altura de tus pechos.

Tu por pura curiosidad miraste abajo, y te diste cuenta de la gran erección que ya tenía Castiel, sonreíste de una manera muy traviesa al verla, y en un instante tomaste entre una de tus manos aquella erección aún cubierta por el pantalón negro que siempre solía traer.

Castiel gimió cuando sintió tus manos apretando su miembro, apartándose de tus pechos y levantándose de ti; en su cara se veía un sonrojo de un color bastante intenso. Tú seguías apretándole su miembro obligándolo a gemir con más fuerza

-Shi… zu… ka…-gimió lentamente el pelirrojo tu nombre mientras tomaba tu mano y la intentaba retirar de su intimidad-To… todavía… no…-susurró completamente sonrojado

-¿Por qué no?-preguntaste con suma coquetería y con una voz bastante baja, para después apretar por última vez el miembro de Castiel, obligándolo a soltar un "Oh"

Castiel retiró tu mano suavemente, y el solo empezó a desabrocharse su pantalón, empezó a bajárselo lentamente, para quedar solamente en bóxer frente a ti

-Así me gusta…-le dijiste pícaramente mientras tomabas algo de impulso en tus brazos para tratar de levantarte de la posición en la que te tenía el pelirrojo

-No tan rápido…-dijo Castiel mientras te detenía- primero voy yo…-dijo y tomó en sus manos ambos lados de tus bragas

Castiel descendió su cara hasta la parte más íntima de tu ser, donde tomó tus bragas y las quitó, viendo tu entrada, la cual estaba algo mojada

-Dios…-dijo Castiel sonrojándose-como no empecé por aquí…-dijo y se empezó a acercar a tu entrada, mientras que solo veías sonrojada como Castiel se acercaba

-Castiel…-

Castiel solo pensaba en pasar su lengua por ese sitio tan prohibido y anhelado para él, cuando por fin estuvo cerca, no se contuvo y metió su lengua de un solo golpe en tu húmeda entrada.

Mientras Castiel lamía tu entrada, tu cuerpo se movía para tener más contacto; aunque te empezaste a mover en señal de incomodidad, pero Castiel te detuvo subiendo sus manos a tus pechos y los volvió a masajear haciendo que te sonrojara aún más…

-Cast…Castiel…ne…necesito…necesito más…por favor…-suplicaste mientras subías tus manos encima de las de Castiel y lo ayudabas a masajearse a ti misma, y mirabas hacia abajo… mirando el trabajo que hacia el pelirrojo en ti

Castiel a petición tuya, subió la rapidez y fuerza que ejercían sus labios y su lengua, además de masajearte los senos con más fuerza y estrujándolos de vez en cuando

-Castiel…-desde la comisura de tus labios se desprendía un hilillo de saliva y no podías evitar sentirte como en el cielo… pero sabías que no duraría mucho-¡No! ¡Castiel! ¡Espera! Me voy a… me voy a… ah… ahh… ahhh… ¡ahhhhhhhh!-gritaste y sin más alternativa te liberaste en la boca de Castiel

Castiel saboreo gustoso los líquidos que le acababas de "obsequiar", se volvió a ti y metió sus manos entre tus cabellos, para sujetarte y darte un beso apasionado. Se besuquearon y sin que Castiel se diera cuenta, lo colocaste debajo de tuyo, ahora serías tú quien daría todas las caricias que quisiera; cuando Castiel se percató rompió el beso y se sonrojó…

-Shizu'… ¿qué-qué haces?...-preguntó Castiel sonrojándose

-Castiel… ahora serás mío… mío y de ninguna otra…-le susurraste sensualmente para después empezar a besarlo cortas y repetidas veces, para después dejarlo y empezar a besar su barbilla-Permíteme quitarte este estorbo…- le jalaste el bóxer que Castiel tenía, revelando su grande e hinchado miembro-…Castiel… "_es… ¡es enorme!.."._-pensante en el momento en que viste el miembro de Castiel completamente descubierto

-Shizu'…-susurró Castiel dejando que ese lindo color carmín invadiera sus mejillas

No pudiste evitar soltar una sonrisa al ver la cara sonrojada de Castiel, te parecía hermoso puesto que era algo que jamás veías en Castiel (n/a: –el chico y su tsunderismo); te le acercaste a la cara y lo comenzaste a besar, y mientras lo hacías escurriste tu mano hasta el miembro del pelirrojo

-Shizu'… aumenta la fuerza con que lo haces…-

-Claro…-le dijiste y empezaste a proporcionar más velocidad de la que habías empleado antes

-Shizu'…-

-Me fascinas mucho Castiel…-le susurraste y comenzaste a besarle los pezones

-Ahhh… si… Shizu'… más… lo necesito… por favor…-dijo Castiel y se relajó más

-De acuerdo…-susurraste y aumentó la fuerza y rapidez de tus manos, así como la velocidad y presión que ejercían tus labios en los pezones del pelirrojo

Desde la comisura de los labios de Castiel, avanzaba un leve hilillo de saliva, eran las mejores caricias que podía recibir en toda su vida, pero sabía que se correría pronto… Mientras que tú le besabas y mordías el pezón izquierdo, lo hizo hasta dejarlo totalmente erecto, para después pasar y hacer lo mismo con el derecho…pero para Castiel, ya se acercaba el momento en el que se correría…

-Shizu'…-dijo Castiel en un susurro casi inaudible y después soltó un gemido

Al soltar el gemido, Castiel se escurrió en tu mano, y al sentir el líquido caliente, alejaste tu mano del miembro de Castiel, llevaste tu mano hasta donde la pudieras ver y después la lamiste, lamías tu mano como de una forma seductora, con la intención de que te mirase el pelirrojo

-…Me encantó…-le susurraste para después acercarte a su rostro y besarlo, después se separaron… estabas lista para hacer lo que siempre habías querido…

-¿Estás listo?...-

-Totalmente…-

-Bien…-le dijiste y colocaste el miembro de Castiel entre tus manos, e introdujiste la punta en tu boca

Le dabas de lengüetazos a la punta del ancho y grande miembro de Castiel, mientras éste en su interior suplicaba porque le dieras más que eso…

-Shizu'…-dijo Castiel mientras respiraba por su boca tratando de calmar sus nervios (n/a: jeje, etto… no sé cómo se llama le llama a eso, creo que son boconadas… pero seguiré refiriéndome a ellas de igual forma) siendo absurdos sus intentos… puesto que el placer no se iba, y los nervios por querer que metieras y sacaras su miembro de golpe lo hacían respirar así, más rápido y repetidas veces-…Shizu'…-

Lo ignorabas completamente, tu solo te dedicabas a disfrutar cada lamida que le dabas a la intimidad de Castiel –como el hizo contigo-

-¡Shizu'!...-dijo Castiel haciendo su voz grave para captar tu atención, mientras seguía respirando por la boca para calmar sus deseos

-¿Qué pasa?...-le preguntaste en un momento y continuaste dándole lengüetazos a la punta del miembro de Castiel

-Por favor… ya métela dentro de tu boca…-dijo Castiel totalmente sonrojado y respirando aún más fuerte-lo suplico…-

Ni siquiera te molestaste en contestar, simplemente seguías lamiéndole la punta al miembro y el resto lo tallabas con tus manos. Castiel respiraba igual que antes o con mayor intensidad, sabía que se correría pronto… y aún no conseguía que metieses su miembro en tu boca.

-Shizu'…-dijo Castiel respirando agitadamente, sabía que había llegado el momento en el que se correría-¡Shizu'!...-gritó mientras se soltaba en tu boca y tú solo tragabas

En ese momento te introdujiste todo el miembro de Castiel a la boca y lo saco rápidamente, haciendo eso repetidas veces. Castiel tomaba boconadas de aire cuando se corría dentro de ti, y enredaba sus dedos en tus blancos cabellos después de hacerlo.

-¿Estás lista para lo que viene?-dijo Castiel volviendo a tomar control de la situación y acostándote en el sofá

-Si…-

Castiel se lamió sensualmente 1 dedo y los introdujo en donde nunca antes habían tocado de ti. Empezaste a gemir algo fuerte y a retorcerte un poco, lo cual preocupó a Castiel, quien se detuvo momentáneamente

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si…-

Castiel volvió a su trabajo, sacó y metió su dedo haciéndolo hasta que te acostumbraras. Después de un rato, saco su dedo de ese cálido interior, acercando su lengua y proseguir a lamer ese lugar tan recóndito.

Esta vez Castiel introdujo 2 dedos en ese cálido interior, movía sus dedos en círculos al inicio y después los metía y sacaba, para después lubricar con su lengua, intercalando las acciones. El pelirrojo dejó de trabajar con eso, tomó tus piernas y las subió a sus hombros, deleitándose con la vista que tenía de ti

-¡CASTIEL! ¡DEJA DE MIRARME Y APURATE!-

Castiel mostró una sonrisa, le parecía gracioso las ganas que tenías (n/a: -¿pero cómo culparla?), así que posicionó su erecto miembro en tu entrada, empezó metiéndolo lentamente. Empezaste a derramar algunas lágrimas en señal de dolor, más sin embargo, empezaste a mover tus caderas invitándolo a pasar adentro, sin importar lo que pasara.

Castiel se metía lentamente dentro tuyo… lo disfrutaba tanto… era una sensación totalmente nueva… algo que lo embriagaba con mucha fuerza…

- Shizu'… Shizu' eres… tan… tan… estrecha…-dijo Castiel gimiendo y respirando fuertemente, además de haber metido su miembro casi totalmente dentro tuyo

-¡Castiel! A… ahí… ahí… da… da otra vez… allí… más… ¡más! ¡Por favor!...-¡Ese…! ¡Ese es…! ¡Mi…Mi punto!...-

-Ahora que ya llegué al punto… y me entregaste la virginidad de un "ángel"… empezaré con el trabajo pesado…-

Castiel decidió empezar con el verdadero trabajo… empezaba a sacar su miembro para después volverlo a meter de golpe, sin olvidar dar en el punto donde le habías marcado… Castiel aumentaba la rapidez de sus embestidas…olvidándose de todo… al igual que tú, ambos solo seguían en su mundo de ensueño, donde solo "nosotros" existían, "nosotros" y nadie más que "nosotros", gozando de toda la pasión que nos entregábamos…

-¡Castiel!... ¡Me vengo!-

-¡Shizu'!...-gritó Castiel mientras la penetraba-…aguanta…-dijo y volvió a sacer su miembro del interior de la chica para volverlo a meter de golpe

-No puedo… argh…-gemiste lentamente, ya sentías como el momento final se acercaba

-Ya casi me vengo…-dijo Castiel respirando agitadamente-…solo aguanta…-

Castiel por fin terminó, viniéndose dentro de ti, para después de haberse corrido, salirse de ti y acomodarse al lado tuyo en el sofá

-Castiel… te amo-susurraste suavemente mientras que veías directamente los ojos del pelirrojo

-Yo también te amo Shizuka-contestó el de ojos grisáceos y lentamente te besó


End file.
